


3. Cold Bunks

by Inked_Eyes



Series: Adventures of My Chem. Tour [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddles, Keeping warm, M/M, Tour Bus, bunk stuf..., its a cold wintery night...., rayrard i ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Eyes/pseuds/Inked_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Ray both get really cold at night on the tour bus in the dead of winter . But two cold bodies together make one whole warm body, so why not sleep together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. Cold Bunks

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo Ray/Gerard is perfect .... When done right obviously....

Tour Bus  
3:00am somewhere in the US And in the middle of winter and Gerard's hair is all black again...

The wind just kept howeling. Frank, Bob and Mikey all snores in unison and it was dreadful to be realistic

The winter was harsh on the bus, sure they had little portable heat vents but that's hard to deal with when your on a bunk on the opposite side of the room as that said heat vents

Gerard was shivering, his teeth chattering as loud as the sleeping dudes were snoring. Gerard wondered if Ray was asleep. He was pretty sure Ray snores and Gerard didn't hear him going at it with the rest of he club, so he assumed Ray was up from a) the cold b) the snoring and c) both. Commonly c) on the tour bus in wintertime

Gerard sighed an angry sigh tossing and turning, but stopped when he noticed someone standing right over him. Gerard jumped on instinct and then calmed seeing Rays tall lean figure next to his bedside

"Sorry to wake you" he sounded calm and collected. Just what Gerard wasn't

"Hi , Ray. What's up. Well besides me since I can't get to bed" Gerard asked sleepily 

"No one. That's .. well the point Gerard". Ray said lowly, while peeking at Gerard's glowing white face in the dark. It was mesmerizing to look at

"Oh" Gerard replied simply, while scratching his head and looking up at Ray to find him peering down at Gerard. He almost looked like a predator and it made shivers run up Gerard s spine

"Can I lay with you?" Ray asked unsure 

"Yes" Gerard whisipered, amazed by Rays swift movements, not making a sound as he lay next to Gerard s side

Ray just restfully waited for Gerard to strike conversations, little did he know about what Ray was going to ask of him. Ray cringed thinking back to his impolite plan to get Gerard to like-like him. How could he even think of tricking Gerard for his own greedy indulgence. Ray gripped the bedsheets. Gerard noticed

"What's been bothering you Ray?" And then Gerard touches Rays shoulder and he lost control

"Gerard, I want to ask you something I've been meaning to ask a while now... Will you spend the night with me. Just like... A date" the words roll off Ray Like he is starving for an answer and Gerard repressed his gasp at the mood change

"Yes Ray. I would spend every night with you. I love you Ray. Now get under the covers I'm fucking cold"  
* *  
And then they were warm all night,  
Cuddling in the shadows of their hiding,  
Welcoming an open sky adorned with light,  
One so kind, and that they studied at every time

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it... read more minis xoxo Inked_Eyes


End file.
